Zack and Bailey
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Nice place ya've picked." says Bailey with a cutie smile. "Well, since you love Greek food I thought this would be perfect." says Zack. "Awww. Sweet that ya remember, Zack." says Bailey. "Of course, Bailey. I love you." says Zack. "I love you." says Bailey.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Suite Life series.**

* * *

**Zack and Bailey**

**Zack Martin is in his second college year and his girlfriend is none other than the sexy Bailey Pickett.**

They've been a couple for almost a year and a half by now and their love-life is very good.

Right now, Zack is in his dorm room, trying to decide where to take Bailey for a date later.

He thinks about a French restaurant nearby that is good for a romantic time, but he decides against it since the food there is always expensive.

"Let's see what my options are..." says Zack as he look up local restaurants on his laptop.

20 minutes later he finds something.

"Alright...a nice Greek restaurant? That could be a thing. Bailey like Greek food." says Zack.

In her apartment, at the same time, Bailey is trying to decide what to wear for the date.

"Okay, let's see..." says Bailey.

She finds a tight red latex dress, but she thinks it is too sexy.

Bailey is sexual, but she doesn't wanna look like a hooker or a pornstar.

"Maybe this." says Bailey about her tight white leather t-shirt and soft baggy pink pants.

After thinking for around 14 minutes, Bailey decides to wear the tight white leather t-shirt and the soft baggy pink pants.

Since fucking might happen, she also put on her so-called 'fuck-shoes' that she bought in Spain last year.

"Ready and ready." says a happy Bailey.

5 minutes later.

"I hope she's excited." says Zack as he txt Bailey to let her know where to meet him.

Zack put on a black leather shirt, jeans and black motorcycle boots.

"Feels like tonight it might finally happen. I really wanna fuck her without a condom and I respect her so I've used a condom this far, but sex without is much more cozy for me." says Zack.

22 minutes later, Zack meet his Bailey outside the Greek restaurant on Akanaadun Street.

"Nice place ya've picked." says Bailey with a cutie smile.

"Well, since you love Greek food I thought this would be perfect." says Zack.

"Awww. Sweet that ya remember, Zack." says Bailey.

"Of course, Bailey. I love you." says Zack.

"I love you." says Bailey.

"That's very good." says Zack.

"Yeah and after dinner you'll get what ya want." says Bailey.

"Do I really?" says Zack.

"Absolutely. Ya wanna fuck me without condom and tonight ya will 'cause I've started to use pills." says Bailey.

"Great." says Zack.

Zack and Bailey enter the restaurant where a waitress get them a table in a corner.

Bailey and Zack order traditional Greek food.

"Nice cozy place." says Bailey with a sweet smile.

"Yeah." says Zack.

"I hope the food will be good." says Bailey.

"Don't worry. I've heard that they have very nice food here." says Zack.

"Okay." says Bailey.

"How're your sisters doing?" says Zack.

"Pretty good, for the most part. They miss mom, just as I do, but we're makin' it through." says Bailey.

"Your mom's death doesn't seem to bring your spirit down." says Zack.

"It may not seem like it does, even though it does. I try to hide it inside my heart and be happy instead. Crying ain't gonna bring her back." says Bailey.

"True, but you're allowed to sorrow." says Zack.

"Well...so I am, I guess. You've really developed a much more sweet side since the SS Tipton days, man." says Bailey.

"All because of you, babe." says Zack.

"Don't give me the credit. I barely helped. You did the transformation from egocentric perv to good boyfriend by yourself, no doubt about it." says Bailey.

"If you say so..." says Zack.

"Zack, I'm glad that you've become so awesome." says Bailey.

"Nice." says Zack.

"Here." says the waitress as she show up with the food.

Zack pay for it and then the waitress walk away again.

Bailey and Zack starts to eat.

"Bailey, does it taste good...?" says Zack.

"Yeah, it's amazing." says Bailey.

"I've not jerked off for 5 days so that I have a lot of cum to release inside you tonight." says Zack.

"Sexy." says Bailey with a cute smile.

"Okay." says Zack.

"Yup." says Bailey.

Bailey is happy and so is Zack.

"Zack, you're an amazing fucker, but I wonder, how did ya get such a big dick?" says Bailey.

"DNA. My dad has a big hard dick too." says Zack.

"Okay." says Bailey.

Bailey love Zack's dick.

"Yeah, baby." says Zack.

50 minutes later.

Bailey and Zack walk into a bathroom.

They close and lock the door.

"I'm ready...take me, dude." says Bailet with a sexy smile as she drop her pants, revealing that she wear no panties.

"Okay, baby." says Zack in deep manly voice as he unzip his jeans to reveal his big hard dick.

Zack slide his dick into Bailey's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans Bailey.

"Yeah!" moans Zack.

"Indeed, man!" moans Bailey.

"Fuck-shoes? Nice!" moans a happy Zack when he notice what shoes his girlfriend wear.

"Yeah! Sort of knew we'd do it so I thought it would be good to wear 'em!" moans a horny Bailey.

"Okay! That's really sexy!" moans Zack.

"Thanks!" moans Bailey.

"Alright, baby!" moans Zack, just as horny as Bailey is.

"Mmmm...fuck, so amazing!" moans Bailey.

"Yeah!" moans Zack.

"Very nice!" moans Bailey.

It feels awesome for both of them.

"Mmmm, fuck me!" moans Bailey.

"Sure!" moans Zack, fucking harder.

"Sexy!" moans Bailey.

"I know!" moans Zack.

"Mmmm!" moans Bailey.

Zack and Bailey both feel that sex without condom feels so much better.

None of them has ever been this horny before.

"Fuck! Wonderful and cozy!" moans Bailey.

"Yeah, Bailey!" moans Zack.

"Does it feel good to do me without a condom?" moans Bailey.

"It feels absolutely awesome!" moans Zack.

"Feels soooo sweet for me too!" moans Bailey.

"Holy fuck!" moans Zack.

19 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, shit, yeah!" moans a very happy Zack as he cum deep in Bailey's sexy pussy.

"Mmmmm, yes!" moans Bailey with pleasure as she get an orgasm.

Zack slowly pull out his dick from Bailey's pussy.

8 minutes later, Zack and Bailey are in Zack's car on the way to Bailey's apartment.

"I did really enjoy to cum in you tonight." says Zack.

"To be honest, it was fun and sexy for me too." says Bailey.

"Nice. You're so fuckable." says Zack.

When they get to the building where Bailey's apartment is, Bailey gives Zack a kiss, says "Goodnight, my man!" in a sexy voice and then goes up to her home on the third floor.

Zack drive to campus.

Once he is back in his room, Zack jerk off to the memory of how awesome it was to cum in Bailey's pussy.

"Ahhhh, so dang sexy!" moans Zack as he cum and pretend that it is in Bailey's pussy again.

He then fall asleep, feeling like the most lucky dude on Earth.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
